schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Starting New
After Shane going home, Alexis is ready to start new. She has her new team, with her, Brandyn, Tai, Tri and Becca. They are talking about the hint of the next challenge, Brandyn goes into his room and finds out that something is wrong. Earlier, Dan, Declan and Bri and pulled a prank, switch the cloths out of Brandyn container, and swap it with Michael's. Brandyn realized that theses are not his cloths and now he's wondering who touch his stuff. Back on the school of our's Kirk Middle School, Duane took his binder and hid it in the back of the science class, and Brandyn was really pissed about that. Morgan is on the phone with Bobbie and can barely understand her phone conversation because of Brandyn making too much noises. Declan told Brandyn that he saw Michael in this room earlier, and that's all he saw. Brandyn is pissed. Brandyn goes to Michael asking why is his stuff missing, and told him that Declan said that he saw him go in his room because Michael had no idea. Michael looked in his cloths container and saw all of brandy a stuff. Michael don't like that fact that people are touching his stuff. Morgan comes asking what's going on. Brandyn told her that someone is messing with their stuff, Dan comes out and admitted that him, Declan and Bri did a prank on them, and that he forgot all about. He appologized, even though Declan was the one who actually did it. Brandyn said that Declan said that Michael did it. Michael is pissed, Michael and Brandyn never liked Declan and will say something. Dan thinks that Declan is a trouble maker for saying it was Michael when it was his idea. Brandyn goes to Bri and tells her not to ever touch his stuff or there will be a problem. Bri is yelling at Brandyn telling to get out of her room, Michael goes to Declan, Declan is acting like he don't know what he's talking about. Michael and Brandyn and warning him not to touch their stuff or there will be a problem. The next day everyone meets up for the new challenge. Challenge number 6, Food War. Each team will choose one person to finish a special meal. Trey volunteers for the blue team while the orange team is arguing on who to go. Brandyn doesn't want to go, and Alexis is telling people to go, she makes Becca go. Becca thinks that Alexis is really bossy. The first dish, is to drink three shots of blended hot dogs and ranch. On the go, Becca smells, then take a tiny sip and her face scrunched up. Trey is taking thoses shots. Trey knows it is disgusting! Trey finsied all three while, Becca didn't finish one. Alexis is mad. Round 2. Michael from the blue team and the orange team is arguing. Trey is glade he wasn't on that team because they seem really dysfunctional. Dan goes. Dan was known to eat hot sauce on everyone in Season 4. Dan got this. Their dish is...cold baked beans with catch up and toast. Dan goes right in, Alexis is cheering. Morgan's face is disgusted. Michael is taking his sweet time. Dan wins for the orange team. Now up from the blue team is Kiyah and from the orange, Brandyn. They gets a healthy smoothly drink. Blended greens, dandelion leaves, carrots and lemons. Kiyah went in, hold her nose and was drinking up. Brandy is equally tied, until Kiyah stopped. Brandyn finished it first. The orange team is ahead 2 to 1. Now Tri from the orange and Declan from the blue. Declan already said he will eat whatever just to get the score equal. The dish is a sardine salad with olives, ranch dressing and scream corn. Tri is taking his time, he hates it, he keep coughing, Declan is eating it, soon Tri is acting like he's going to throw up, and he spits in the trash can. Declan finish and wins the point. Trey is really proud of Declan. One round left. Alexis finally volunteers for the orange team and Morgan goes for the blue. Alexis thinks that Morgan will chicken out because she don't even eat the school lunch. The dish is a desert special, cheesecake with surup, as scoop of ice cream. They both go for the ice cream, everyone is cheering. Now for the cheesecake. Morgan seems like she backing out. Declan is telling her to help them win. Morgan snaps back in and is eating that cake. Alexis is just about throw up, but nothing comes out. Morgan is finish, and she falls on the floor. Everyone from the blue time is happy. Orange team will be nominating 3 people. Declan and Dan are talking. Dan don't like the fact that Declan was causes trouble with Brandyn and Michael. Dan doesn't know what kind of game Declan is playing, he's a trouble maker, and he will be sent home. The blue team is going to lunch to a Asian baffet. Alexis, Dan, Brandyn, TAi, Tri and Becca are at the house and will be nominating for elimination. Alexis and Brandyn are talking about putting up Tai, Becca or Tri. Brandyn tells her that Tri is cool, but she feels that did not do good in the challenge when he let Declan win. Inside Brandyn really wants Alexis out because she kept yelling at everyone, telling who to volunteer during the challenge. On the other hand, Tai and Becca are thinking about Tri, Alexis and Brandyn. Everyone meets in for nominations. Brandyn isn't sure what to do. Dan said that Alexis was being really bossy, Tri did not try is all and Tai just does not do anything. Tai knows she playing the background, and she don't want her cover to be taken. Everyone on the team agree that Alexis should be up. Alexis is pissed, and is really pissed at Brandyn. Everyone on the team wants Alexis up. At the buffet, Declan is talking to Trey, telling him how much he dislikes Michael and Brandyn. He is telling them that they are not trustworthy, and they only have each others back. Declan really wants to have Trey in his alliance to leave Alexis, Michael and Brandyn. Trey is really thinking about this. Back at the house Alexis is the first to be nominated. Alexis is really pissed and walks out. Brandyn thinks Tai and Becca should be up, but people are disagreeing. Alexis wants to quit because her team wants her off. Becca goes out to calm her down, she comes back in. There are two spot open for nominees. So everyone is going to vote. Alexis votes Tai and Tri. Tri votes for Becca and Tai. Brandyn votes for Tai and Becca. Becca votes for Brandyn and Tri. Dan votes for Tri and Tai. And Tai votes for Tri and Brandyn. Tai and Tri has the most votes. Dan really hopes that Alexis goes home. Dan went to tai and Tri and told them that the target is Alexis. It's a good thing to put up a strong player next to them two. Tai and Tri are understanding. Now,the blue team is on their way back, Michael is really pissed at Declan and calls him out. Saying Declan is a pussy for touch people's stuff. Morgan is having Declan's back saying it was just a joke. Trey doesn't know weather or not to be with Delcan or not. The come in and see Alexis, Tai and Tri's picture. Trey was upset seeing Tri's picture. Bri doesn't really care, it seems, as long as it's not her. Bri, Morgan, Becca and Tai are talking, Morgan and Bri are telling tai that she don't have anything to worry about because they'll vote for Tri or Alexis. Kiyah, Michael and Trey are talking to Alexis. Alexis is hoping that they'll keep her. Trey is telling her that he's not voting for Tri, so for him it's between her and Tai. Alexis feels comfortable with this. Declan goes to Trey and tells hi he's voting for Alexis. Saying, taking that taking a strong player out on that team, they lose the next challenge. Declan says that being in an alliance with him, he will have Becca, Bri, Morgan and Tai on his side for votes. But he would need to help him get rid of Alexis, Brandyn and Michael. Trey said if they keep Michael and get rid of the other two he will do it. Delcan has a deal. Trey has a change of plans he goes to Kiyah and Michael saying that it might be a good thing to get rid of Kiyah. Michael is not liking this. Michael is telling Kiyah that he thinks Trey is turning on her. Elimination, Alexis, Tai and Tri are up. At this point anything can happen. Alexis is putting her faith in her alliances in the opposite team. But Dan, hopes the opposite sends her packing. Kiyah is promised Alexis she won't vote for her, but Trey told her to change votes and Micheal is not. Kiyah has no idea of what she's doing. Tri was asked how he was feeling for is his first time being nominated. Tri said he's nevrus, he hopes that everyone keeps to what they promise. Alexis is saying the same thing. Tai was asked out of the two, who does she thinks should be going home. She pauses for a second and says Alexis. She thinks Alexis should go because she is a stronger player compare to her and Tri. Alexis thinks this is f'd up. She really hopes her allies on the blue team stay true there words. Declan is ready to vote, he wants to see Alexis gone. It's now, time to vote, Declan is first, his vote is for Alexis. Kiyah is next, she is staying true to her promise to Alexis and is voting for Tai. Next up is Michael, he is going to cast his vote for Tai. After Michael it's Trey, Bri and Morgan. The votes are being total. Tai is feeling scared, she feels like her time is coming. Kiyah is nervous, Declan hopes that the rest of the team voted with him for Alexis. If for some reason there is a tie, the orange team will choose the loser. Alexis really don't want that to happen, then she knows she's gone for sure. With 0 votes, Tri is safe. With only two votes, Tai is safe. Alexis is going home with 4 votes. Declan is so happy, he got his way. He knows that Trey, is on his side and it's game on. Alexis is pissed she is going all out on the blue team. Kiyah yelled out she voted for Tai, Trey isn't saying anything, Michael said he voted for Tai, Alexis knows that Trey told her earlier he wasn't voting for her. He should have told her he wasn't, if he really wasn't. Michael is looking at Trey now as shady. Alexis leaves. She really pissed, her plan backfired, she put most of her allies on the opposite team to save her, but it took one of them to take her out the game. Michael and Kiyah voted for Tai while Declan, Trey, Morgan and Bri voted for Alexis. Michael is pissed of right now. Declan pulled Trey aside and told him thank you, and now they can run the game, Declan made a promise to Trey he will have his back. Declan is so happy to see Jotrice, Shane and Alexis voted of in a row. Now it's time to focus on Brandyn and Michael.